The best things in life are free (how it started)
by My dreams are my salvation
Summary: Just a story of how Dan and Phil met and what they become, multiple pov's I think it may gradually turn to phan but I'm not sure, probably though. Please r&r because you get invisible cookies!:D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my eager reading people, not really planned this through, but after browsing through web shows, i realised not very many of you have continued the stories past the 10, 000 word mark, so here i am attempting my own version, enjoy! No hate please, if you don't want to read it then just go:/ THANKIEZ:D**

**Phil's POV**

When I hear the alarm, I immediately start to wave my arm round furiously in search of my phone. I don't even know why I set it, I have no where to be. I turn the alarm off and slide out of bed. I chuck on some pajama pants from the floor and venture into the kitchen.I check the fridge. Nothing. Ugh, this means I have to go the shop...

I go to the bathroom and turn the shower onto the highest temperature my body can withstand. I feel my shoulders loosen.I wash down and clean my hair. When I'm out I rap a towel round my waist, not that anyone else was here. Once I'm dressed, hair dry and straightened I grab my keys wallet and a jacket.

It's mid November and is snowing, I fell the light flakes land on my hair. I walk first to Starbucks for a coffee to go, it wakes me up a little. Then to Tesco, I pick up what I need and go, not wanting to be held up. Then i was home.I curled up and watched Buffy after Making some golden Grahams.

**Dan's POV**

I hated it here. Really. Here with my stupid family, worshipping my brother, leaving me in my room, alone. Just because he's younger, he gets best treated.I'm 20, so they think I'm supposed to be out of here. I wish I were..

"Daniel! Come get your dinner" I hear my father yell.

When I reach the dining table it's just one plate with some leftovers on.

"What about you?" I look over to my mum, dad and Damien on the sofa watching tv.

"We've already eaten." My mother says without even looking at me.

I touch the plate, It's stone cold, and the foods cold too. I get that horrendous unwanted feeling in my stomach and make it to my room before the tears spill from my blurry vision I pack all my belongings into a gym bag. Including my money, keys, phone, laptop and chargers and a jacket.

Then I'm out the front door before they even notice.

Here in reading there is nowhere to go. So I head for the nearest train station and hop on the first one that comes. I don't know where it was going until I got off at the last stop- Manchester.

MORE SOON PEEPS! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps! Chapter two here now, couldn't really wait to write it so here we gooooo, [Mario accent]**

**Phil's POV**

I fell asleep. Oh god, that's my sleeping pattern is screwed then. I got off the couch and looked round, I picked up some clothes lying round and to be honest the flat wasn't that dirty...

I needed to get out of here, it's no good to be cooked up all day... I looked at my phone

'9:30'

Not many places I can go... Starbucks is open though. So I headed out of the door with everything I need and shut the door before going down the elevator. I sat in Starbucks by myself before some other guy came in about 10 minutes later. He sat at my table.

I slurped at my hot chocolate and checked my phone.

**Dan's POV**

I had no idea where the fuck I was, I never go to Manchester.

I wonder round aimlessly wondering if my family have even noticed I had gone, the snow had stopped now and the sky was dark. Closed shops gave me a feeling like I wasn't supposed to be there. I saw a Starbucks cafe at the end of the street, and I picked up the pace.

There was only one guy in there, he didn't look like any trouble so I sat opposite him as the other tables were being cleaned. Hope he didn't mind. He looked up at me from his phone, I saw his icy blue eyes, pale skin and black hair, he looked ok I guess. I felt awkward, I flashed him a half smile just to show him I wasn't going to beat him or something, he looked older than me anyway, not by far. He smiled back, I felt relived, I was getting paranoid about being here. This whole place. I whipped out my phone.

'No new messages.' It read.

The waitress came over to me with a tired expression on her face.

"Sir, if you don't buy anything then you'll have to leave."

I mouthed stupidly at her.

"I-Er..." I tried,

"He's with me." Said the guy on my table without looking up from his phone.

The woman eyed his drink and left.

"Thanks, I guess.." I said to the man awkwardly.

He looked up.

**Phil's POV**

I looked into his chestnut eyes, olive skin and chocolate hair.

"It's fine, Phil." I outstretched my arm.

She shook it.

"Dan" He said.

"Nice to meet you, Dan"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my funky banana minions!**

**I'm still writing just gimme a sec, I know if you're reading this you're on this story because you want to be, but please, of you're just going to read it and leave it, give me some feedback! Review! Pm me! Favorite and follow me/the story! **

**Thanks guys!**

**Now, moving on...**

**Phil's POV**

The guy opposite me, er, Dan, seemed to be thinking something very difficult through. He was making some funny facial expressions and his eyebrows kept knitting together. He was in bad state, it was obvious, if he wast careful in fact, he might end up with some unwanted company. His bag was pretty full and looked like it might contain some value. I automatically feel sympathetic for this man. Man? He only looked about 19 or 20.

Suddenly the lights go off. The same bored waitress comes back.

"We're closing now." She said simply

Dan got up immediately with his things and left. After him I left, I stopped outside to tie my shoelace, then I saw him standing there, it began to snow again.

"What, do live here? Or are you just afraid of the snow?" I joke, he looks like he needs one.

He chuckles a little. dimples appear at the corners of his mouth. Teeth still chattering.

"No.. I'm not from around here.." he says "I don't know where fuck all is." I feel a smile spread on my face.

"Where are you staying?" I ask genuinely concerned.

"Well.. I .. er, small not really sure yet, I'd find a cheap hotel but, like I said, I might swell of been dropped of in the middle of the Atlantic.." his eyes glued to the pavement, now with about 20cm of snow on it.

"Oh," I say "well it's too cold and dangerous to stay round here.. see that window? The one with the light on?" I ask, pointing to my apartment just behind some shops.

He nods.

"That's my apartment and er, you're welcome to stay there until you sort out what your doing and stuff." I shrug, "it's not much but it's warm"

His face looked like a child on Christmas morning, full of disbelief and gratitude.

"Really?! He almost shouts, then calms himself, "I wouldn't want to intrude, but it's very kind of you to-"

I cut him of "don't be an idiot, look at me, the most you could intrude on is me playing sonic alone." Then I realise I sort of want him to come, it is very lonely by myself, I could for with the company.

"Well, I guess if you insist I could stay for one night, just to clear my head.."

'Rubbish' I thought, 'no one finds a job, house etc all in one night' and I'm sort of glad

"Sure, c'mon, this way." The snow was not a light fluffy cute snow tonight, no. It was a soggy aggressive blizzard, I was soaked through. We walked for ten minutes, both drabbling on about nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Herlooo, thanks for the faves and follows (more reviewing though please!) Sorry about the grammar silo ups, my autocorrect can be aggressive... **

**Here's chappy 4!**

**Dan's POV**

When we got into the building we went up in the lift discussing small talk but as soon as he took out his keys we fell silent.

Phil went in straight away, I however hesitated.

"The flat doesn't bite!" He smiled

I was being stupid, Phil was ok, I don't know why I was being so paranoid. Nothing would happen, he's a good guy! I nodded and walked in, the apartment was pretty amazing but not the cleanest of places.

"Sorry about the mess" Phil said as he attempted to speed tidy.

"No, no, it's fine," I managed to slur out, I was shaking, it was freezing! I think he noticed as he went over to the kitchen and turned on the heating. Then back through the living room mad towards what looked like the beginning of a small hallway, I followed, the hallway was only about 4m in length but had 3 doors, one on the left, two on the right.

"This ones my room, just knock if you need me," he stood by the door on the right, " that ones yours, and next to it is the bathroom"

"That's fine, just wanted to say thank you again" I said

"No problem" he opened 'my' door and I wasn't disappointed, double bed, brown sheets, bedside table, wardrobe and desk, all empty. "I'll leave you to unpack" then Phil walked out, went into his room and closed the door.

I put all my gear where it belonged and the room began to look homely.

But then that's when I realised it...

I had no other clothes other than the soaked ones I had on..

I walked out my room, Phil was now on the couch watching tv, I walked to the bathroom, it was pretty tidy. I put the shower on, stripped down and got in. The water relieved me of my worries.

**Phil's POV**

I sat on the couch watching final fantasy VII then heard the shower turn on.

I was starting to get curious of what happened to Dan that brought him here like this...

Kicked out by a partner? Parents? Ran away? Who knows? I feel like I would be intruding if I asked.

Then the shower stopped. How long was I thinking about him? I heard some movement then the door opened. Steam flooded into the hallway and Dan stepped out wearing just a bowl around his waist, his tanned body sparkled with water droplets and his muscles were defined. My head snapped away before he could see me watching.

He walked towards me, I could hear him.. I faced him and kept my eyes focused on his eyes, brown and orange at the same time, a dark gold.

"Do you er.. have a drier?" He asked

I noticed the soaked clothes in his hands.

"Yeah, urm sure," I took the clothes from his grip, then walked over to the kitchen, put them in the tumble drier then turned it on.

"Thanks" he said grinning, then kept standing there, in an awkward silence, he had his eyes on the tv, still playing final fantasy. Then it hit me, nothing in his bag looked particularly cloth-like

"Dan?" I asked, his head turned to face me, "want to borrow some clothes?"

He looked at me so thankfully, like I was the first person to understand.

"If you don't mind" he said smiling, showing off his perfect teeth.

"And maybe some pajamas too?" I looked down at myself in my Spiderman pjs.

Dan laughed "why not" then it was my time to smile, honestly for the first time in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there my atomic hairballs!**

**Here's happy fine! **

**Little shout out to orangesofsymmetry AKA Amber:D. How awesome is that c: **

**I wonder who came first to see who is amber 1? **

**Hmmmm.,.,.,., ANYWAYS HERE WE GOOOO*Mario accent***

**Phil's POV**

I led Dan into my room to pick out some stuff to borrow. He just decided on two pairs of black skinny jeans, a white top and a black top, nothing special.

"I'll buy some new ones soon" He said while rooting for pajama pants, I turned around and he put on some I saw his decide on my lion pj pants, he didn't bother with a top. I didn't mind at all...

**Third person...**

Phil and Dan went back to the couch, it was 11 at night and neither of them really wanted to go to bed, Phil put on some sonic and they played for at least two hours.

"YOU'RE RUBBISH!" Dan said playfully, punching Phil lightly in the arm repeatedly.

"Ah, okay! I know! Sorry! Dan-no! Please-" Dan was now tickling Phil, he wriggle trying to escape laughing hysterically. Dan sat on Phil's chest preventing him from getting up, and continued to buzz Phil's sides with his fingers, Phil went into attack mode, instinctively touching Dan's neck, he flinched, yelled, and then before he knew it Phil was ontop of him, tickling his neck, now aware of his weakness.

Then he game went on standby and they both paused, Dan couldn't help brushing some of Phil's ebony hair out of his deep blue eyes. Then they both coughed, bringing themselves back to reality.

"Well I'm going to erm, head off to bed... night..." Dan rushed to his room leaving a shocked Phil staring into the spot where Dan stood. Then he too went to bed.

They both lay in bed, each one thinking of the other.

**Sorry it was kinda short, nah well, I found this chappy cute:3**

**Review for unlimited invisible llama-lions:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the wait, I just got back to school...ughhhh**

**But yes, chappy 6 Is here:D**

Phil wasn't sure what went on earlier, sure it was normal for two guys to play fight like that, but the way Dan looked at him made him feel so warm inside. Not in a 'wow, I have a best friend' way. More than that. He only just met this guy and he's fantasizing about him in bed! Phil never thought he was gay but now? He didn't know...

Dan was always bi, that's why his parental never excepted him. He lay in bed, feeling crap. Oh god, what did I do that, what's wrong with me, for fuck sakes! I can't make a move on a guy who is letting me stay in his home! He looks straight anyway! I don't stand a chance. He continued to regret coming for the rest of the night.

Phil was ready to make it seem like nothing happened in the morning, but all he could dream about was the amber eyed boy, and seeing himself kiss his soft pink lips.

Little did he know Dan was thinking the same.

**IT'S SO SHORT I KNOW I'M SORRY. TABLET IS BEING A JERK.**

**I will have to make a very long one for next time:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, yes I'm very sorry for the wait... I've had a lot on, but woah!Almost 1000 views! Asdfghjkl (that's a lot for me...) anywho... HERE WE GO.**

**Dan's pov:**

When I woke my belly was rumbling and I could smell something delicious. I sat up and stretched taking in the memories of the previous night. I decided to play it cool. Act like nothing had happened. I walked to the door and opened it, I realised Phil's bedroom door was open opposite mine and I looked in curiously. His bed was made but no one was in it. I was planning on walking to the kitchen and following my nose, but I realised how rude it would be to not make my bed. I quickly jog back to my room and tidy up a bit.

When I arrive in the kitchen I saw Phil at the cooker with a frying pan flipping a pancake. His hair is ruffled and he is wearing glasses, my eyes travel down his body, he has no top on and his pale skin practically glows. His pajama pants are printed with Spiderman comic strips and he as odd socks on. I inwardly moan. He's just so beautiful.

He notices my presence and smiles at me. Oh god, that smile. He puts the pancake onto of a pile of others then moves the tower of pancakes to the breakfast bar.

"Up for some breakfast?" He asks as he sits down on one of the stools. There are two other smaller plates on the bar and a bunch of stuff to put on the pancakes. I don't usually eat breakfast but I wasn't going to turn this down.

"Absolutely!" I say then sit down next to him. He takes a plate and then puts two pancakes on it. He takes some syrup and starts drowning them in it.

I take two as well then observe what there was to put on them. I ended up picking the nutella and coating them in it.

We eat mostly in silence, I do try and think of a conversation starter but nothing comes to mind.

Phil finishes first then gets up and flicks the kettle on.

"Want some tea? Coffee?"

"Um, tea please, two sugars"

"Sure"

The silence is back as Phil stirs the drinks. He places on infront of me and pushes his glasses up his nose.

"Thanks." I say... "So do you wear contacts during the day?" I know, stupid question but I'm curious.

"Only if I'm going out, or making a video."

"Going out? Not often then?" I joke.

he laughs then hits me in the arm. "Shutup."

"Careful! Hot drink!" I say in a mock warning voice.

Then the second part of his sentence processes. "Video?"

"Oh, yeah, I er.. do those thing on YouTube.. stupid really.." he shifts awkwardly on the spot.

"Oh?" I question, raising an eyebrow. He shrugs. "Show me!" I blurt out.

He looks surprised but happy that I haven't accused him of being a freak or something.

He goes over to the couch and gets his laptop. He sits down and opens YouTube.

"C'mon then" he pats the couch and I sit down next to him as he presses play on the first video.


End file.
